prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rosewood Police Department
thumb|290px Rosewood Police Department (RPD) es un grupo de oficiales y detectives que trabajan juntos para resolver crímenes en Rosewood. Todas las The Liars están muy familiarizadas con Rosewood Police Department, incluyendo muchos otros. La policía de Rosewood ha sido constantemente vista y mencionada a lo largo del espectáculo, empezando desde el episodio Pilot. Dirección: 36 Van Allen Street. Serie |-|Temporada 1= *Las The Liars responden preguntas aquí inicialmente después de la desaparición de Alison (no se muestra). *Hanna es arrestada y llevada a la estación cuando saca las gafas de sol. (Pilot) *"A" envió una carta al departamento de policía consistente en un video de Alison. (The Perfect Storm) *Las chicas van a la estación después de reportar el trofeo cubierto de sangre como una prueba de que Ian mató a Alison, pero resulta que es sangre de rata, no sangre humana como ellos pensaban. (A Person of Interest). |-|Temporada 2= *Las mentirosas regresan a la estación para discutir la culpa de Ian nuevamente después de que desaparezca. (It's Alive) *Ella y Byron recogen a su hijo, Mike en la estación de policía después de que lo hayan cogido que rompe en una casa. (Surface Tension) *Las Mentirosas regresan aquí después de convertirse en los principales sospechosos por el asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis en el episodio (Over My Dead Body. Gran parte del episodio gira en torno a la estación, y el Detective Wilden, el Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra Fitz y los padres de las mentirosas (con la excepción de Emily) Están entre los personajes que visitan la estación como resultado de las detenciones de las niñas. *"A" entra en la computadora portátil de Caleb y planta algunos archivos confidenciales, haciendo que los policías confisquen la laptop. Más tarde, los policías navegar a través de la computadora, pero Hanna interviene justo a tiempo, y elimina los archivos incriminatorios. (CTRL: A). |-|Temporada 3= *Spencer visita la cárcel para ver a Garrett Reynolds, buscando pistas y respuestas. *Las chicas son interrogadas por la policía después de que el cuerpo de Alison desaparezca y mienten sobre dónde estaban esa noche. (It Happened 'That Night') *Spencer y Jason llevan el brazalete de Alison a la comisaría. (The Remains of the 'A') *La madre de Emily, Pam Fields, se convierte en un trabajador de escritorio para ellos. *Hanna es llevada erróneamente a la comisaría para beber a menores de edad. (Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) *Emily toma un viejo cuaderno de Biología que contiene una conversación entre Alison y la "Beach Hottie" a la estación de policía, y ve una foto de Darren Wilden en Cape May, en un tablón de anuncios. (Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) *Emily intenta buscar a Toby en la computadora en el escritorio de Pam en el Departamento de Policía. (Out of Sight, Out of Mind). |-|Temporada 4= *Gabriel Holbrook, un nuevo detective se presenta a The Liars después del funeral de Wilden. Les dice que tendrán que venir a la comisaría para ser interrogados en el futuro. ('A' is for A-l-i-v-e) *Hanna va a la comisaría para traer flores a Pam Fields, y se encuentra con una placa sospechosa en una pared en otra oficina y entra para ver que el detective Holbrook ha estado siguiendo la situación entera para encontrar quién mató a Wilden, y ve que ella, Spencer, Emily y Aria son sospechosas. El detective Holbrook atrapa a Hanna. Ven a ver a Melissa y Holbrook se acerca a ella y la lleva a una oficina. (Cat's Cradle) *Hanna es interrogada por Linda Tanner después de ser arrestada por poseer e intentar enterrar el arma de su padre. Ashley y Tom Marin vienen a recoger a Hanna después de pagar su fianza. Emily toma un vídeo con imágenes de Ashley accidentalmente golpeando Wilden a la estación. Tanner más tarde pregunta a Emily sobre el vídeo que resulta a un montaje de A. Ashley es detenido más tarde por el asesinato de Wilden. (Under the Gun) *Hanna visita a Ashley mientras está en prisión. (Crash and Burn, Girl!) *Mona va a la estación para confesar que mató al Detective Wilden. (The Guilty Girl's Handbook) *Hanna convence a Travis de ir a la comisaría y confesar que alguien más asesinó a Wilden, y no a su madre. (Bring Down the Hoe) *Ashley Marin es liberada de la cárcel y cargos contra ella por el asesinato de Wilden se cayó. (Now You See Me, Now You Don't) *Hanna y Dt. Holbrook son vistos fuera de la estación de policía, cargando cajas llenas de los zapatos de Hanna en su coche. (Hot for Teacher) *Paige camina por la estación de policía de Rosewood y deja caer una carta anónima en uno de los coches de policía declarando que Alison está viva y para empezar a buscarla en la dirección escrita en el paquete que contiene el dinero. (She's Come Undone) *Holbrook entrevista a CeCe Drake en la sala de interrogatorios. Holbrook le pregunta sobre el asesinato de Wilden, pero ella no da ninguna respuesta directa. Ella le dice que sabe quién mató a la chica que la policía pensaba que era Alison. Dice que es la misma persona que trata activamente de herir a Alison, y demuestra que Alison está viva con una foto. Holbrook también pregunta a Veronica y Peter Hastings sobre las actividades recientes de Spencer y el comportamiento errático. Melissa y Jessica DiLaurentis también son llamadas para ser interrogadas. (A is for Answers) |-|Temporada 5= *CeCe se escapa de la custodia policial mientras buscan a Alison y los Mentirosos. Holbrook investiga el paradero de las niñas. Holbrook llama a Alison en el Teatro Fitzgerald de Nueva York. (EscApe From New York) *Alison y las chicas van a la comisaría para confesar todo lo que ocurrió antes, durante y después de la desaparición de Alison. Cuando *Alison se reúne con Holbrook, fabrica una historia sobre ser secuestrada, que no discutió con las chicas. (Whirly Girlie) *Alison va a la comisaría con Ashley Marin. Mirando en la sala de interrogatorios, se le pide que identifique a su "secuestrador" Cyrus Petrillo. (March of Crimes) *Holbrook tiene Alison pasar por una prueba de detector de mentiras y más tarde arresta a Spencer por el asesinato de Bethany Young. (Taking This One to the Grave) *La teniente Tanner arresta a Alison por el asesinato de Mona Vanderwaal. Más tarde se convierte en el principal sospechoso en el asesinato de Bethany Young. Por lo tanto, todos los cargos contra Spencer se eliminan. (Through a Glass, Darkly) *A los secuestros del coche Los mentirosos están montando en su camino a la cárcel, y los secuestra. Un grupo de búsqueda incluyendo a Toby Cavanaugh y Linda Tanner se lanza en Campbell Farm, para encontrar a las chicas. (Welcome to the Dollhouse). |-|Temporada 6= *Arrestó a Andrew Campbell bajo sospechas de haber estado detrás del secuestro de las 5 mentirosas y Sara Harvey, pero luego es absuelto. (Songs of Innocence) *Varios policías son convocados a 72183 Wallaby Ave. Donde Jason va a encontrarse con Charles. Lorenzo y Toby son derribados por un violento ataque de Charles. Se escapa de nuevo sin ser atrapado. (O Brother, Where Art Thou) *Clark Wilkins se revela para ser un policía encubierto asignado para mirar a las muchachas después de ser rescatado de la casa de muñecas. (Last Dance) *Los policías rodean el exterior del The Radley después de que Charles DiLaurentis secuestre a Alison para detenerla. (Game Over, Charles) *La policía comienza a investigar el asesinato de Charlotte DiLaurentis después de haber sido liberada del Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. (Of Late I Think of Rosewood) *Hanna Marin fue investigada por Lorenzo Calderón sobre el paradero de las imágenes de la vigilancia de la noche que falleció Charlotte DiLaurentis fue asesinada. (The Gloves Are On) Empleados *Linda Tanner (Teniente de Policía/Policía Estatal) *Gabriel Holbrook (Detective/Policía Estatal - en suspensión) *Darren Wilden (Detective/antes de su muerte) *Detective Breyer (Detective) *Garrett Reynolds (antes/antes de su muerte) *Barry Maple (Oficial) *Toby Cavanaugh (Oficial) *Lorenzo Calderon (detective) *Marco Furey (Detective) *Pam Fields (trabajadora de escritorio - en suspensión) *Agent Cooper (Agente del FBI/trabajó con la Policía de Rosewood) *Agent Randall (Agente del FBI, Compañero de Cooper) Arrestados *Hanna Marin **Hurto **2 cargos de posesión de un arma homicida **Cómplice en el asesinato de Mona - Cancelado *Emily Fields **Posesión de un arma homicida **Cómplice en el asesinato de Mona - Cancelado *Spencer Hastings **Posesión de un arma homicida **Acusada del asesinato de Bethany Young - Cancelado **Cómplice en el asesinato de Mona - Cancelado *Aria Montgomery **Posesión de un arma homicida **Cómplice en el asesinato de Mona - Cancelado *Toby Cavanaugh **Acusado de The Jenna Thing **Acusado en el asesinato de Alison - Cancelado *Mona Vanderwaal **Detenida por atacar a Spencer y acosar a las chicas como 'A' - Enviada a Radley Sanitarium *Alison DiLaurentis **Acusada en el asesinato de Mona - Cancelado **Primera sospechosa en el asesinato de Bethany Young - Disminuido *Garrett Reynolds **Acusado de los asesinatos de Alison y Maya - Cancelado *Ashley Marin **Acusada en el asesinato de Darren Wilden - Dejada caer cuando Travis Hobbs la identificó *Charlotte DiLaurentis/Charles DiLaurentis **Encargado del asesinato de Darren Wilden **Escapar de la custodia policial **Ser A **Secuestro **Intento de asesinato de su hermana *Andrew Campbell **Cargado por el secuestro de Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Mona Vanderwaal y Sara Harvey - Cancelado Galería picking up mike.jpg police department 2.jpg PLL02E12-01.jpg PLL02E12-03.jpg PLL02E12-05.jpg PLL02E12-08.jpg PLL02E12-10.jpg PLL212-01043.jpg PLL109-01252.jpg Navegación Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Lugares en Rosewood Categoría:Localizaciones del Libro